cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
006 (Graphic Novel)
Chang Changku, designated "Cyborg 006", is one of the nine protagonists of Cyborg 009. A failed restaurant owner from China, he tried killing himself in a moment of despair when Black Ghost got him. He has the ability to breathe extremely hot torrents of flame from his mouth. Appearance Chang Changku is a short and portly man, with short messy black hair, a small mustache, and realistic closed eyes (as opposed to the cartoonish "3" shape his eyes were previously depicted as). He is physically the most rotund out of the nine cyborgs. Like the other cyborgs, he wears a modern depiction of the classic Cyborg uniform, with realistic padded shoulders, knee-high boots, and a black belt with a gun holster holding a blaster.] Later on, he and the other team members gain the trademark yellow scarf, along with an upgraded uniform consisting of a red-and-black bodysuit that can change its color scheme to blend in with its surroundings (ie: appearing as white and violet when in a snowy landscape) Personality Once a successful restaurateur, Chang had since fallen from grace. Due to his failures and his wife leaving him because of it, he has become so full of despair that he developed suicidal tendencies; he would've succeeded had Black Ghost not intervened by chance. It is implied that he and Cyborg 007 have a very close relationship; after Chang was injured during the escape at the end of the first chapter, he is depicted being held in his arms as the cyborgs escape in one of Black Ghost's helicopters, while Gilmore tends to Cyborg 002's injuries. After the team hides out at Gilmore's base in the American Southwest, he is shown to be supported by 007 when he's released from the healing tank. Because of his love and skill for cooking, Chang sees everything as a potential ingredient. In one of the issues, Chang sees Cyborg 005 handling a small lizard and offers to use it to make some soup. 005 turns him down in disgust. History Chang Changku was once the owner of a popular restaurant in China. However, he was forced to close it down for unknown reasons, and soon he lost everything. Soon after losing the restaurant, Chang's wife left him, further driving him into despair. He tried to commit suicide by hanging himself, but Black Ghost agents saved him before he could succeed. Shortly after he was turned into a cyborg, he was rescued from captivity by Cyborg 001 and001 (Graphic Novel)Dr. Gilmore, along with those who were also turned into cyborgs. Gilmore helped the cyborgs by secretly freeing them from Black Ghost's virtual restraining program, which led to a revolt against their "creators". This prompted Sekar, the leader of Black Ghost, to blow up the island base due to the failure of the cyborg program. During the escape, Chang is injured when Black Ghost's security forces shoot him in the back. Fortunately, Gilmore managed to lessen the severity of his wounds, enabling the cyborgs to escape before the island was destroyed completely. He was later taken to an underground ground base in Southwest America, put into a healing tank until he recovered. Abilities Like all previous depictions, Chang has the ability to breathe fire from his mouth. He also has cooking experience, due to being a former restaurant owner. Gallery ChangChangku TrevorHairsine.png|Unused character design by Trevor Hairsine. ArchaiaChang Tofirstdesign.png|006, circa 2012 promotional art. Notes *Chang's depiction in the graphic novel shows him to be married, a recent addition not previously in past forms of media. * Early concept by Trevor Hairsine (see Gallery) depicted Chang with a muscular build and a less prominent belly; shorter, slicked-back hair; and a stereotypical Fu Manchu mustache. The early promotional artwork by the novel by Marcus To followed a similar pattern, with Chang having slicker hair and a spitcurl (to reference his original design), and a more muscular body type. Category:Cyborgs Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters